1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to techniques for arranging and supporting modular, cooperating components such as, for example but not limitation, computing equipment, audio equipment, and video equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent rapid advances in the computing industries have been driven largely by a reduction in the price of both processing power and computer memory. One result in the increased availability of inexpensive computing equipment is a tremendous increase in consumer demand for modular computing equipment, such as computers, computer displays, printers, and peripheral devices such as tape back-up devices and CD ROM devices. There appears to be an increased integration of computing equipment with traditional audio-visual entertainment devices, such as tuners, amplifiers, equalizers, video cassette recorders, laser discs, CD audio players, CD video players, and display screens of all types.
The computing equipment, audio equipment, and video equipment is still rather expensive and delicate, so conventional cabinet work is frequently utilized for supporting these modular components in the safest possible manner. However, the increased integration of computing equipment, audio equipment, and video equipment necessarily requires increased electrical connectivity between such devices, and it is not uncommon for an operator to frequently reconfigure devices to accomplish a particular short-term goal with such modular equipment. Traditional equipment supporting furniture does not allow easy access to all sides of the modular equipment, in particular the back portions of the modular equipment, and thus frustrates operator-initiated attempts to reconfigure the modular components for a particular purpose. However, since the modular components are still relatively expensive, exposing them to unnecessary risk of damage is generally not considered to be an acceptable risk when compared to the temporal needs of a particular operator.
A need exists for a support apparatus for utilization with modular cooperating components, such as computing equipment, audio equipment, and video equipment, which enhances the overall coordinated functionality of these components without unnecessarily exposing the modular components to risk of damage.
It is one objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting modular and cooperating components which includes a base assembly, a substantially planar work surface with a port formed therein, and a vertical support pole extending upward through the port in the work surface, at least one bushing concentrically engaging the vertical support pole at a particular axial location, at least one support arm extending radially outward from the bushing, and at least one support surface secured to the support arms in a position substantially orthogonal to the support pole, which minimizes the space requirements for supporting modular and cooperating components, particularly in an office environment. The support apparatus according to the present invention increases the functionality of the modular and cooperating components without exposing the modular and cooperating components to unnecessary risk of harm.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the base assembly includes a number of frame segments which cooperate to fully support the load of the vertical support pole and any associated modular and cooperating components which are carried by the vertical support pole. In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the substantially planar work surface does not carry the load of either the vertical support pole or the modular and cooperating components which are carried by the vertical support pole. Accordingly, the substantially planar work surface may be formed of any conventional or unconventional material. For example, the substantially planar work surface may be formed from glass or from a fairly brittle stone. This is allowed due to the fact that the substantially planar work surface is not a load bearing surface. It is bolted into place relative to the base assembly. All the loads associated with the vertical support pole and the modular and cooperating components are carried solely by the base assembly.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the base assembly is comprised of a plurality of modular corner frame members, a plurality of horizontal tie bars which interconnect the plurality of modular corner frame members, and a pole receptacle member which is coupled to a particular one of the modular corner frame members. In accordance with the particular embodiment discussed herein, each of the modular corner frame members are formed from an upper horizontal frame member, a lower horizontal frame member and first and second spaced apart vertical frame members. In accordance with the preferred embodiment, the upper and lower horizontal frame members are spaced apart from one another a predetermined distance. The first and second spaced apart vertical frame members extend between the upper and lower horizontal frame members. Preferably, the upper horizontal frame member includes first and second generally orthogonally positioned framed segments. Likewise, the lower horizontal frame member includes first and second generally horizontal frame segments. Preferably, the first and second generally orthogonal positioned frame segments come together at an apex portion. Additionally, and in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vertical frame members extend between the upper and lower horizontal frame members at locations distally located from the apex portion of the upper and lower horizontal frame members, allowing relatively unrestricted access to the substantially vertical support pole. This is advantageous in that it allows for particular ones of the modular and cooperating components to be placed on a support arm located underneath the substantially-planar work surface. For example, one may want a central processing unit of a personal computer to be located underneath the work surface, while the keyboard and monitor are located on or above the substantially planar work surface.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of modular corner frame members include a predetermined number of end portions with connection ports formed therein. The plurality of horizontal tie bars terminate in connection members which releasably mechanically couple with the connection ports of the plurality of modular corner frame members. Preferably, the plurality of horizontal tie bars and the plurality of modular corner frame members do not require positive mechanical locks therebetween during ordinary use.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the pole receptacle member includes a pair of generally orthogonal connection flanges which are adapted in size to extend between particular orthogonal portions of a particular modular corner frame member. A plate member extends between the generally orthogonal connection flanges. A vertically-lined pole sleeve is coupled to (and through) the plate member. The pole sleeve includes a central bore adapted in size and shape to receive the substantially vertical support pole.
The preferred embodiment of the support apparatus of the present invention further includes at least one bushing, which concentrically engages the substantially vertical support pole at a particular axial location. Preferably, a plurality of bushings are provided, each disposed at a particular axial location relative to the substantially vertical support pole. Each bushing is rotatable relative to the vertical support pole, but preferably over a predetermined rotation range.
Preferably, each bushing includes a hub portion which includes a central bore for concentrically receiving the vertical support pole, a hub pin for maintaining the hub portion in a fixed axial position relative to the vertical support pole, and a bushing insert which is carried within the hub portion, and which includes a particular contoured portion which defines the range of rotation of the particular bushing relative to the base member. More particularly, the bushing insert is adapted to be positioned within the hub portion in a particular orientation. The lowermost portion of the bushing insert extends outwardly of the bushing, and is contoured to provide a surface which slidably engages the hub pin over the predetermined range of rotation. Typically, the region which slidably engages the hub pin is defined by stop members. This contoured configuration is typically referred to as xe2x80x9ccastellationxe2x80x9d.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the hub pin includes an eyelet portion which is adapted for receiving and securing conductors which extend between the modular and cooperating components. The hub pin also includes a load bearing portion (preferably the shaft portion of an eye-bolt) for engaging the lowermost portion of the hub, and in particular the bushing insert. The hub pin and hub portion engagement serves two functions simultaneously. First, it prevents downward axial displacement of the bushing. Second, it limits the range of rotation depending upon the particular configuration of the base member, as was discussed above. The hub pin thus simultaneously serves three important functions in the present invention.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of bushing station ports are provided which extend through the vertical support pole, and which define a plurality of possible axial positions for engagement of bushings. In accordance with the present invention, the orientation of the bushing station ports corresponds to the particular base member provided. In other words, bushing station ports are provided at particular positions which ensure that the modular and cooperating components are maintained within the range of support provided by the particular leg configuration of the base member.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the hub pin is externally threaded at the end opposite the eye portion. A hub pin retainer member is provided, which includes an internally threaded portion, which couples to the hub pin and prevents inadvertent removal of the hub pin.
The support apparatus of the present invention further includes at least one support surface, each of which is secured to a corresponding cantilevered support arm which extends radially outward from a particular bushing. Preferably, the support arms are orthogonal to the substantially vertical support pole. Loads are applied normal to the support surface and associated support arm. Preferably, the support surfaces are positioned substantially orthogonal to the support pole and are adapted for receiving and supporting the modular and cooperating component""s particular axial and angular positions relative to the base member and the substantially vertical support pole
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, each particular support surface is pivotally coupled to a selected support arm. Preferably, this support surface comprises a single piece of relatively low profile but sturdy material, such as an aluminum sheet. The pivotal coupling between the support surface and the support arm preferably comprises a coupling bore which extends through the support surface (for sturdy support surfaces, such as wooden support surfaces) at a central location, and a coupling pin which extends to the coupling bore and which serves to secure the support surface to the support arm or into a fastening plate or bracket (for less sturdy support surfaces, such as wooden support surfaces). This coupling allows for full 360xc2x0 degrees rotation of the support surface, to allow any orientation of the modular components that is required by the operator. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a locking member is provided for fixing the rotational orientation of the support surface relative to the support arm. Additionally, male and female mating members are provided between the support surface and the support arm for slightly impeding rotational movement, and especially for impeding vibration-induced rotational movement, which is frequently present during the operation of such components as impact printers.
Additional objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent with reference to the detailed description which follows.